Ultraman Hikari
was an excellent scientist who belonged to Space Science Technology Bureau of the Land of Light. At one point Hikari became after his failed defense of the Planet Arb. He bears Star Marks (Medals of Honor to the Ultra Race) on his chest, like Zoffy, showing that he is a very respected Ultra Hero. History The Ultraman Hikari NOTE: This novel is bundled in the DVD cover of Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga. A long time ago, Hikari was an unnamed scientist in the Land of Light's Space Science and Technology division, known for multiple researches and inventions. His greatest research is the method to preserve and revive life forces, which earn him a set of Star Marks on his chest. Although being used beneficially by his people (such example is with Zoffy healing both Ultraman and Hayata from their defeat), his research also ignited a war between alien races and was misused by invaders for their malicious means (such as Alien Bat reviving the original Zetton into Zetton II). Seeing the horrifying results of his actions, Hikari resigned from the Space Science and Technology department and embarked on a journey to study space. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga The being of light was flying through space on a scientific endeavour. His story began when he was going to the Planet Arb, a completely peaceful planet, that hadn't had a single conflict and had been prospering for tens of thousands of years. Hikari arrived on the planet, being surprised by its beauty. Suddenly, the crystals on the planet Arb started floating, making the form of a humanoid figure. This being presented herself to Hikari, and believed that he was an Ultraman. Hikari said that he was not one of them, because he was a mere scientist while they were members of the Space Garrison, but Arb trusted him because of his pure heart, which was also like hers. Hikari told the being that he wanted to stay on the planet, but Arb denied him, explaining that the peace on Arb was only temporary and soon a great disaster would occur that would destroy the planet. However, legend foretold of a hero with the Armor of Light would arrive from the heavens at that time and he would fuse with the soil of Arb and be called Tsurugi and would defeat the destroyer. These prophecies were known as the "Prophecy of Tsurugi" which foretold the end of the peaceful planet. Hikari said that he would become a hero and protect Arb and flew off to another planet. Arriving on King Star, Hikari started his search for the giant of legend and found a being covered by a red cloak. Hikari told him that he wanted to meet with the legendary giant said to make the impossible possible. The unknown being replied saying that he knew where he was but that he is not sure if the giant wanted to see him. At the same time a great thunderstorm appeared and the being told Hikari that he would meet with the great giant if he could make the rain stop. Hikari, after concentrating for a moment, shot a beam of light straight to the sky, ending the storm and making the sky clear for the planet, so clear that the being had to cover his eyes. Suddenly, the red-cloaked being vanished and a silver-caped giant appeared behind Hikari revealing himself to be Ultraman King, the giant he was searching for. Ultraman King mentioned to Hikari that he had many names, but the name "Ultraman King" was given to him by humans, saying that they are beings from a planet called Earth. Granting him the Knight Brace, Ultraman King warned him about the danger of his heart being corrupted. Hikari decided to leave and head back to Planet Arb, but King told him to be careful, that he might now be drowned by evil desires, 'the most clear water is the easiest to pollute'. While the Ultra approached Planet Arb, he noticed a strong minus energy radiating from the planet, it was under attack. He arrived to the horrible scene of the destruction of the planet, as many poor beings were being eaten by a terrible beast. Hikari's heart was consumed by fury and vengeance, via telepathy Ultraman King told him he couldn't fight because of that, but Hikari disobeyed and started fighting the monster, with all his attacks failing. The monster escaped from the field of battle, and Hikari was left moaning and groaning, desiring for revenge, but he wasn't alone in that feeling, he could sense Arb's desire of vengeance too, and Arb's power fused with Hikari, giving him the Armor of Revenge. Hikari, with his new found power, flew to different planets investigating the monster, and finally discovered her name: Bogar, who was taking flight to Planet Earth, to consume it completely. Ultraman Mebius The events after the first Hikari Saga episode occur throughout the Ultraman Mebius series. Hikari as Tsurugi arrived on Earth, at the time of his arrival, Crew GUYS were having their first battle after long training. Many members of the team died during the arrival of the monster Dinozaur, who easily destroyed almost every member of the team, among them Captain Serizawa who crashed into the monster and supposedly died in the explosion. However, when his ship blew up, the explosion expelled him, and he was taken by Tsurugi, as he found that he needed a human form or host to live on the planet, to get revenge on Bogar. However, unlike other Ultra/human mergers, when Tsurugi was in his human vessel, the human was completely controlled by him. When Ultraman Mebius was fighting Sadola, he was saved once by Tsurugi, who made many appearances whenever Bogar appeared. Until one day, Bogar appeared in a forest, GUYS and Mebius started to fight him, Ryu saw Serizawa nearby and called to him, of course he didn't know who Ryu was, so he still transformed and tried to kill Bogar, but when he was about to fire his beam, he was stopped by Ryu, who screamed Hikari's host's name, and felt something that made him unable to fight, memories of his host began to awaken and affect him mentally, and was beaten down by Bogar, but Mebius saved him, and later "destroyed" Bogar. Serizawa later appeared before Mirai Hibino, telling him to stay out of his way, and revealed him the story of Planet Arb, before vanishing, he then repeated to Mebius the warning to stay out of his way. Some time later, Ryu was standing in the cliff where he usually spent his time with Captain Serizawa, and suddenly he hears a voice asking him who he was, and when he looked back, it was Tsurugi, in Serizawa's body. Ryu was shocked and saddened, and when Tsurugi told him why he has using Serizawa's body. Ryu demanded the release of Serizawa but the Ultra refused the human and nearly attacked him before Sakomizu appeared. Sensing Bogar's appearance Tsurugi left to battle. Arriving to find Mebius holding up a transformed Bogar called Bogarmons, Tsurugi attempted to destroy the monster but Mebius stood in his way. Mebius warning him that destroying Bogar now would cost countless human lives, but Tsurugi did not care and attacked the young Ultra. Only the well placed shot be Ryu caused him to pause as more memories of Serizawa began to surface. It was then that Bogarmons awoke and attacked the blue Ultra from behind, gravely injuring him before it was driven away by Mebius. Disappearing he was not seen again until the next battle with Bogar. The two joined together to face Bogarmons together but due to his stubbornness Hikari died despite their victory. Fortunately, the combination of Mother of Ultra's treatment, and Serizawa's will allowed for him to be revived. Returning to action he was given the name Ultraman Hikari by Ryu. After fighting alongside GUYS and Mebius for sometime, Hikari entrusted the Knight Brace to Mebius and departed for space. Joining the Space Garrison As he left Earth Hikari came across fleeing objects and was met upon by their pursuer, a Bemstar. The gluttonous monster turned its sights to the Ultra and attacked him. After a short but intense dog fight out in space Hikari knocked the creature to a large asteroid where their battle continued on solid ground. However, Hikari was at a disadvantage without the Knight Brace and the powerful creature eventually began to wear him down. However at the last minute a sphere of red light crashed into Hikari and he found himself in a red dimension, the inside of a travel sphere. This one belonged to none other than Captain Zoffy. Zoffy chastised Hikari for his apparent lack of concern for the second life he was given by Mother of Ultra and by the fact that he was joined to a human who would die with him. He was also curious as why Hikari was fighting since he was not a member of the Space Garrison. Returning to Earth As Ultraman Hikari was planning on returning to Earth, he received a distress signal from Planet Arb. Arriving on the planet, he was confronted by a being that looking identical to that of Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Mebius was still on Earth, Hikari and the impostor battled on Arb until the impostor transformed into Hikari's old form, Tsurugi, taunting Hikari by proclaiming that as Tsurugi he was once more powerful by thriving on his vengeance against Bogar, but has since grown soft since being accustomed by humanity. The Imitation Tsurugi then transformed into Alien Babarue and both alien and Ultra battled. In the middle of the battle, Babarue froze Hikari in a block of ice, intending on abandoning to him to die on Arb unless Hikari wished to serve him, which Hikari again denied. As Babarue left Hikari to freeze to death, Arb returned to the planet and re-presented the Armor of Tsurugi back to the Ultra, transforming him into the true form of Armor of Revenge; the Armor of the Hero. Fueled by the armor, Tsurugi easily beat down Babarue until the alien fled with his life, vowing to kill both Tsurugi and Ultraman Mebius before disappearing. Battle Against Alien Babarue When Hikari returned to Earth only for realize his reputation had been damaged, he fought against Alien Babarue. As a result his host, Serizawa was captured and temporary held in custody. During this time, Mebius returned Hikari back the Knight Brace. Afterwards, Hikari fought against Alien Babarue and exposes the alien's true identity whom poses as Hunter Knight Tsurugi and eventually ending the battle with the use of his Aarb Gear before leaving Earth once again. Final Battle on Earth Hikari returned to Earth after Alien Empera personally descended to Earth and fought alonside GUYS and Zamsher as Hunter Knight Tsurugi. However, despite the efforts of Hikari and the others, Alien Empera easily defeated them and destroyed Hikari's armor, rendering him helpless. Hikari then used Zamsha's sword and sliced another wound on Alien Empera's body before entrusting everything to Ryu. Taking Ryu as his host, Hikari and Mebius fought alongside each other but was still in vain. However, in the moment of despair, they heard the voices of the Ultra Brothers and decided not to give up. Thanks to Ryu's Knight Brace, allowing Ryu to know that Mirai still alive. Eventually, Ryu, Mirai and the other GUYS Members merged together, giving birth to Mebius Phoenix Brave. Joining Mebius Phoenix Brave was Zoffy, whom links his M87 Ray with Mebius' Mebium-Knight Shoot at the severely weakened Alien Empera. After Alien Empera's death, Hikari, Zoffy and Mebius returned to the Land of Light after being thanked by the members of GUYS. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness When Mebius was fighting against Armored Darkness, Armored Darkness was temporary paralyzed with Hikari's telekinesis and his voice was briefly heard by Mebius, giving Mebius on opening and temporary immoblizing the movements of the sentient armor in order to buy some time for planning. After Ryu was saved by Ultraman King and meeting Hikari, whom revealed that he was sent by King to fight against Armored Darkness but it was no match for Hikari. As a result, Hikari was possessed by the armor, rendering him helpless. Devising a plan to resuce Hikari and being joined by the original crew GUYS and Mebius, Ryu managed to dash into Armored Darkness through the open wound it received earlier on and merging with Hikari. Inside the armor, Hikari managed to escape by blowing it into pieces. However, the battle was not over as Armored Darkness rejoin itself back and fight against both Ultras. After a tough battle, Hikari and Mebius destroyed Armored Darkness with Mebius Phoenix Brave after merging with the GUYS members. Afterwards, Hikari uses his telekinesis to halt the Darkness Fear back to space. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Ultraman Hikari sends an Ultra Sign to the Ultra Brothers from the Monster Graveyard so they decide to investigate. Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro arrive at the Monster Graveyard, meeting Mebius and Hikari there. They find the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, who have been revived, are planning to get the Giga Battle Nizer from the Valley of Fire in order to use a capsule that contains the hatred of Alien Empera to resurrect him. After a fierce battle, they reveal that they have captured Ultraman Hikari as a hostage. Taro and Ace give in knowing that if they don't they will continue to hurt Hikari. After beating an Inpelaizer and encountering Mechazam Mebius arrives at the monster graveyard to find Taro and Ace both captured. Alien Mefilas demands that he go into the Valley of Fire to get the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Hikari appears too, saying that he needs the Giga Battle Nizer to pursue more power. Mebius, heart-broken, heads into Valley of Fire to save Taro and Ace. Mebius brings the Giga Battle Nizer to the Dark Four Heavenly Kings who take it from him and laugh, knowing that they were never going to release Taro and Ace from the start. Hikari suddenly steals it from them however, and with Mebius, frees Taro and Ace. The Four Heavenly Kings are shocked to find that Hikari was tricking them and that Mebius knew that Hikari would never betray him. After another battle, Deathrem and Mebius Killer are defeated, but during the battle Mefilas uses manages to get hold of the Giga Battle Nizer and by killing Glozam as a distraction, he inserts the capsule into the Giga Battle Nizer, using tit to revive Alien Empera within Mechazam. Taro, Ace and Hikari struggle to fight back, but Mebius eventually defeats him. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Hikari reappeared alongside Ultraman Mebius to battle Ultraman Belial on the Land of Light, with the other available members of the Space Garrison. He fought with Mebius against the evil Ultra but was ultimately beaten by a blast from the Giga Battle Nizer. Afterwards he froze when Belial stole the Plasma Spark but was revived by Zero when the Plasma Spark was returned. Afterwards, he went with all the other Ultramen to the hear Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman Hikari reappeared in the movie for a short period of time when he protected the Land of Light from the army of Darklops Belial sent to attack the Ultras. He was seen in the end returning to the Land of Light. Ultra Fight Victory When Ultraman King was alerted of Juda's revival, he mobilized Hikari, Leo, Astra, and Ace to stop the emperor. Hikari invented the Knight Timbre, which is capable of sealing the emperor and made his way to Earth (Ginga's universe), where he would find the weapon's destined user. He appeared at Shou/Ultraman Victory's battle with Aribunta, underground, stunning it with his Knight Shoot and Knight Beam Blade. Hikari gave Ultraman Victory the Knight Timbre, which he used to transform into Ultraman Victory Knight and finish Aribunta for good. He entrusted Victory with the weapon and his mission to seal Juda in space. After Juda's defeat, Hikari congratulates the two for saving the universe, but Shou instead thanks the former, since it was his deed that bring forth the creation of Knight Timbre. He tries to return it but Hikari decides to left it in Shou's possession. Before leaving, he entrusts the Earth's future to them. Ultraman Geed At the height of a huge conflict between the Space Garrison and Ultraman Belial, Hikari begins developing the Ultra Capsules and Risers in order to turn the tides of the battle. Unfortunately before they can be utilized, Kei Fukuide stole them and converted most of its mechanism into Kaiju Capsules. In the present day, his Little Star inhabited Alien Pitt Tri-Tip and was salvaged by Riku Asakura as Hikari Capsule, allowing Geed to assume Acro Smasher alongside Cosmos Capsule. In the middle of fighting against Galactron, Hikari delivers a set of Ultra Capsules and Riser for Zero to use and granting him Ultraman Zero Beyond. In the final episode, Geed's determination in resisting against Belial was sensed by Hikari from the Land of Light. Personality In Mebius, Ultraman Hikari, as Hunter Knight Tsurugi, was an embittered Ultra Warrior who sought vengeance against Bogar for the destruction it caused on Planet Arb. This soon put him at odds with Ultraman Mebius whom he sees as an obstacle that stood before his quest for vengeance. He disregarding lives he unwittingly endangered, including that of his host Serizawa. It took his time with Mebius and Crew GUYS on Earth, coupled with Serizawa whom he possessed regaining his memories and getting berated by Zoffy for his apparent lack of concern for the second life he was given by Mother of Ultra and well-being of his human host that he became humbled and sees his errors and become a better Ultra Hero. Profile Stats *'Home World': Land of Light *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 35,000 t **'w/ Aarb Gear': 38,000 t *'Age': 22,000 years old *'Time Limit': Indefinite *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 55,000 t *'Human Host': Ryu Aihara (temporary), Kazuya Serizawa *'Occuption': Scientist (formerly), Ultra Warrior (currently, making Hikari the first blue Ultra, scientist to become a member of the Space Garrison) *'Affiliation': **Space Garrison **Zoffy: Brother in arms **Ultraman Mebius: Brother in arms **Ultra Brothers **Ultraman Victory Body Features *'Color Timer': Like most Ultras, Hikari has a Color Timer. *'Star Marks': The badges on Hikari's body, similar to Zoffy's. *'Ultra Armor': Like other Ultras, Hikari has an Ultra Armor that is resistant to fire and lasers. *'Knight Brace': Given by Ultraman King, Hikari has a bracer on his hand. It is used for many of Hikari's techniques. *'Eyes': Hikari also has the Ultra Eyes. He can see through the rainbow spectrum and perhaps the entire spectrum. Transformation Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Hikari can transform into Ultra Form through Serizawa. Serizawa take out the blade of the Knight Brace and slot it in a light appears and transforming the ultra into Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Hikari. The rises of Hunter Knight Tsurugi are different as Tsurugi rises from a background with broken cystals while Hikari rises with a background of green light. Serizawa can transform into Hikari via willpower when without the Knight Brace. Tsurugi-rise.gif|Tsurugi's rise TsurugiRiseFull.gif HikariRise.gif|Hikari's rise HikariTransformFull.gif HikariTransformWillpower.gif|Serizawa transformation via willpower Forms : Like other Ultras, Hikari is capable of erecting an Ultra Sign. * : Hikari possess telekinesis abilities, as he is able to temporary immobilize the movements of Armored Darkness when inside his body and halting the Darkness Fear back to space. *'Merge': Hikari can merge with Mebius to become Mebius Phoenix Brave. This can be done in human form when Ryu combine his Knight Brace and Mirai's Mebius Brace and other GUYS members to form Mebius Phoenix Brave. *'Inner Light Transportation': By releasing a bright light from his hand, Hikari is able to transport others into his Inner Light. Hero'sArmour.gif|Aarb Gear Energy Restoration.jpg|Energy Restoration Flash Travel Hikari.jpg|Travel Sphere Hikari Flash Travel Geed.png|Travel Sphere (Geed) Hikari Energy Transfer.gif|Energy Transfer and Spark Doll Bestowment Imagebegrgbgebebrnhryjh.jpg|Knight Brace Transfer Hikari Sign.png|Ultra Sign Imagefevrervffevrrvgrgrtg.jpg|Energy Reflector Imagesdrtstdtrstfsd.jpg|Size Change HikatiTelekinesis.gif|Ultra Psychokinesis UltraOverlapping(PhoenixBraveUltraForm).gif|Merge UltraOverlapping(PhoenixBraveHumanForm).gif|Merge (as Ryu) Hikari Inner Light.gif|Inner Light Transportation :;Techniques ::;Via Knight Brace * : Hikari can shoot powerful light beams from his hand. It is created using the Knight brace and fired like the Specium Ray but with his left arm behind the other upright arm. Hikari can use an uncharged version of said attack or he could simply place his other arm on the Knight Brace to use the attack, used on Aribunta and Ultraman Belial. * : Hikari can summon the Knight Beam Blade from his Knight Brace. It is shown to be more powerful than the Mebium Blade when Hikari (as Hunter Knight Tsurugi) shattered it by force. ** : Hikari can charge up the Knight Beam Blade and swing it, firing an energy beam that can destroy a monster. KnightShootHikari.gif|Knight Shoot 44273A62-776A-465A-9BE2-14C5FC8E40D3.jpeg|Knight Shoot (Uncharged) KnightBeamBlade.jpeg|Knight Beam Blade HikariBladeShot(Remake).gif|Blade Shot ::;Original * : An energy beam fired by stretching his arms upwards. This is used to clear the sky off the bad weather as a test from Ultraman King. ** : A lethal variant of Hot Road Flash, where Hikari aims the beam towards the enemy. He used this to destroy a Bemstar as the latter exploded after withstanding it for a longer period. *'Knight Kick': Hikari can kick from the sky with his leg. * : Hikari can punches enemy with his fist. * : Hikari performs a chop with his hand. HotRoadFlash.gif|Hot Road Flash HotRoadShoot.gif|Hot Road Shoot Image knight kick.png|Knight Kick ::;Combination *'Double Shoot Attack': A combination of Hikari's Knight Shoot and Mebius's Mebium Shoot, able to destroy a enemy in one shot. *'Ultra Blocker': Used with Mebius, Ace, and Taro to revert the Giga Battle Nizer to its neutral state. Double Shoot Attack.gif|Double Shoot Attack Ultra Blocker.jpg|Ultra Blocker - Tsurugi= Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Aarb Gear Hikari was given the by the restless spirits of Arb after the destruction of their planet by Bogar. It was used by Hikari to avenge the people of Arb against Bogar while using the title , with his anger overtaking himself. He looses the armor after Mother of Ultra revived him from his fight with Bogarmons. Later the same spirits of Arb give Hikari the true to face Alien Babarue who had disguised as Hunter Knight Tsurugi, this armor was badly broken and damaged in the final battle against Alien Empera. :;Techniques ::;w/ Aarb Gear * : Hikari first thrusts his right arm in the air, which crackles with blue electricity, then bringing it to his chest and covering it with his left palm. He then fires the beam with his arms in a "+" shape, but his left hand is behind the right one, instead of in front. Can destroy monsters in one blow. Hikari is also able to fire a stronger, rainbow-colored variant. In Hikari Saga 3, Hikari can utilize the said attack without the Knight Brace, meaning the Aarb Gear acts as a placeholder. *'Hard Protector': His chest is protected with hard armor. It's enough to protect him from enemy's attack. * : An enhanced punch attack. * : An enhanced karate chop attack. KnightShotNorml(AarbGear).gif|Knight Shoot MarineKnightShot(fullreamake).gif|Knight Shoot (Enhanced) KnightShotAarbGear(withoutKnightBrace).gif|Knight Shoot (without Knight Brace) Hard Protector 234.jpg|Hard Protector Knight Punch.png|Knight Punch Knight Chop.png|Knight Chop ::;Original * : From the Knight Brace on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Can slice through monsters with ease. It is more powerful the the Mebium Blade which it shattered. ** : When the Knight Blade is formed, Hikari can fire a powerful energy blast from it. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Hikari is a strong Ultraman, and has little trouble jumping to great heights in this form. *'Assimilation': Hikari can merge with a human like many other Ultras. Thus reviving them but as stated in episode 9, he merged with Serizawa to use him as a vessel to act freely on Earth in order to defeat Bogar. Tsurugi_Knight_Blade.jpg|Knight Beam Blade blade shot (1).jpg|Blade Shot Assalimation.jpg|Assimilation ::;Combination *'Twin Stream Lancer': Both Mebius and Hikari can perform a flying tackle in an infinity loop pattern continuously. TwinStreamLancer.gif|Twin Stream Lancer }} Trivia *Ultraman Hikari was the first known full blue bodied Ultra to join the Space Garrison. *Ultraman Hikari and his alter-ego, borrow designs from Dark Zagi's intended final form Dark Lucifer. This is due to the two having the same designer who worked on them at the same time. This makes him the first good Ultra designed after an evil one. *Ultraman Hikari is the second Ultra to fire his beam with his horizontal arm behind his vertical one, instead of in front - the first is Ultraman Gaia. *Hikari received his Star Marks after he created a machine that could revive the recently deceased. *Due to the retcon that the Color Timer is surgically attached to Space Rangers going on deep space combat missions, it was stated that Hikari had one since his scientific expeditions were expected to take him to Earth-like planets. id:Ultraman Hikari ja:ウルトラマンヒカリ ms:Ultraman Hikari Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Blue Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Former Anti-Heroes Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Land of Light Ultras Category:Scientists